


Homeland, Heart's Land

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Five reasons Fódlan is Lysithea's home, despite everything (and one reason why it's Morfis); drabble collection.A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea visit Fódlan with their kids.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 12





	Homeland, Heart's Land

0\. Getting ready

She didn't understand the saying that time healed all wounds, or that absence made the heart grow fonder back then.

But as while packing several weeks worth of clothes and readies herself to not use any technology for a while, her heart starts beating a little faster than usual. 

"Fodra~ Fodra~"

"It's actually pronounced "Fódlan," stupid-- ow ow ow!!"

"Nadia! Don't hex your brother! Judah! Don't call your sister stupid!"

She feels a bit of a headache as well, but that's probably not too serious. 

"...This trip's gonna be fun, huh, Lys."

"It can be, with your cooperation."

"Yes ma'am~"

\---  
\---

1\. Airmid River

She learned very early on that swimming in a river is far less fun than it looks (mud and wet leaves and twigs everywhere, bleh) and never tried it again. 

Airmid is still beautiful, though.

Having kids is a good excuse to do all the things she did as a child again, such as collecting pretty round pebbles on the riverbank, carving out little eyes and smiley mouth on them with magic, and adorning them with a small flower so they look like...

...She's not sure what they resemble, exactly, but they sure are cute. 

Claude and the twins agree. 

\---

2\. Wild lilies

There are wild lily fields in Ordelia. 

Her parents brought her here the first time they were allowed out of the manor, and she was instantly in love, begging her parents to dig one out and take it back to their gardens at the end of the day. 

They obliged, and the plant grew well, but it just wasn't the same.

She spent more time than she'd like to admit trying to figure out why, but now, the answer's obvious.

"Alright, it's time to head back, you two-- oh, don't look so sad, we can come back anytime we want."

\---

3\. Libraries

Morfisian internet is capable of providing more information than one could absorb in a lifetime with a single button click, but there's something special about picking out an old tome from the shelves and poring over the tiny text on a large table. 

Plus, writing out and solving equations by hand until it all clicks together into a spell to do exactly what you want is nothing short of euphoric.

"Takes me back to the good old night studying sessions," Claude whispers, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"You wish you could still tease me like back then," she giggles. 

\---

4\. Friends

She's liking this reunion much more than the last. 

"I still can't believe it, Leader Man and Lysithea are parents now!"

"Likewise for you, Hilda-- never thought you'd juggle being a principal and a mom, but here we are!"

"Who's gonna tell him that it works 'cause Cyril's her househusband? I mean, Lorenz is the same for me, but still."

"Leonie, please. It's called being the head of House Gloucester."

"As my father always says...what works is what works."

"Alright, everyone, eat up, it's on Kirsten Inn tonight!"

"C-careful around the paintings, Raphael!"

The tavern's peach sorbet helps, of course.

\---

5\. Ma, Pa, and sweets

"What do you think, little ones?"

She finishes the cake piece along with Judah and Nadia. 

"Heavenly, as always."

"Do you have more, gramps?"

"You're supposed to say "pretty please," Nad-- ow ow, she's attacking me!"

"No need to fight, you can all have as much as you'd like~"

She hears Claude asking, "Don't you think he's spoiling them too much?"

"It's fine-- we forget sometimes, but our daughter's an adult," Ma replies. 

"Mother!!!"

Both of them chuckle. 

"In all seriousness, this is what grandparents are for. You'll understand one day."

She hopes so, and she's glad that she can. 

\---  
\---

1\. Where the heart is

Coming back to Morfis feels like jumping to a different realm, or waking up from a dream.

There are neon signs lighting up the Great Pyramid at night instead of the subtle glow of fireflies, and she scrolls through holographic pages to catch up instead of parchment letters. 

It's not a bad feeling, though.

"Mom, Nadia's trying to use our museum's stuff for her school report, tell her that's cheating."

"Stop being such a tattletale, Judah, or else I'm gonna eat all the cookies from Fodra!"

"It's Fódlan."

"...I'll take care of this, Lys."

She smiles.

Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider checking out: twitter.com/lysiclaudeweek
> 
> They're about mid thirties here, and the kids are in about early elementary school, I guess. 
> 
> Also holy shit this drabble thing is really fun. Fitting things into 100 words really appeals to the part of me that writes nothing but ficlets, which is basically all of me.


End file.
